


Losing Me

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian needs Mickey, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Spiraling, canonish, finding out way back, happyending, pre season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Ian is spiraling out of control. he needs the one person that can pull him out of it.  It's up to Trevor and Lip to go and get him.





	Losing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is an idea i had forever ago...Before we got that beautiful endgame scene and before tator-tot aka trevor left. I had some of it written but just now finally finished it. I still liked the idea so i went with it. :) Hope you like, it. 
> 
>  
> 
> UP NEXT: Starting a new fic i've had on my requests for a bit. It was originally a prompt given to me by a friend who is no longer in the fandom. However I'm still going to write it. I already had it planned out. So keeep a look out for my next fic, chapter one will be up soon. It's my try at an actual slow burn. :PP Love you all.

Ian Gallagher knew what everyone thought of him. He was losing his mind, he was spiraling out of control, that's what they all thought, and let them think whatever they wanted, they didn’t really care all that much anyway. Not like Mickey had. Mickey. He sighed and laid down in his bed, be damned what anybody thought of him. Fuck it.

Ian was losing himself. It was all he could take.  Everything was pressing on him over and over again, he felt like bricks were weighing him down. He knew what they though, what his entire family though if him right now. They though he was ditching the meds, they thought he was off his rails and spiraling put of control. That is what they all thought of him.

He couldn’t possibly be grieving because his mother had died, no that wasn’t possible. Because nobody else cared she was gone, so he shouldn’t either.  That’s the thing about grief, it didn’t just go away because you thought it should. 

“I need to talk to you.” Fiona looked up from the kitchen counter to look at Trevor's worried gaze.  She waited for him to continue. She really didn’t have the time for whatever this was.

“Make it quick.” She snaps focused on her spiraling bills.

“Something is wrong with Ian. He needs help.” He says I. A desperate tone. Still, she barely looks at him and shrugs her shoulders. He’s fine. He had some moments but he’s doing better now. She says it as if it’s fact,  he sighs realizing in an instant she won t be any help in the situation.  As he is walking out of the house he spots Debbie sitting on the couch with her daughter. He continues to exit the house until he is stopped by the younger Gallagher’s voice.

“You really want to help him?” She says causing him to turn around.  “I know how to help him, but fair warning you aren’t going to like it.”

She was right he didn’t like what she had to say. He didn’t like that it all came down to Ian’s ex-con, on the run from the law ex. That was the solution? He didn’t like the thought of that, he had proven so when he slammed the door behind him.

However, Debbie knew he would come around. She didn’t think he was a horrible guy. He was an idiot most of the time and he definitely wasn’t the guy for Ian. If he and Ian had been smart enough to keep their relationship where it should have been…he might be easier to convince of what Ian needed. She still picked up the phone while she waited for Trevor to come up with another solution: another solution that didn’t actually exist. 

“What’s wrong Debbie?” Mandy spoke into the phone.

“It’s Ian. I need you here and I need to know where your brother is.” She spoke while checking in on her daughter.

“What makes you think I know where he is?” Debbie heard the hesitation in her tone.

“Because you’re his sister. Look you know I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important mands. He blew up a van.”

“He did what?” Mandy spoke into the fan.

“He went through a lot and he…I don’t know what all, because as usual the Gallaghers are wrapped up I. Our own shit most of the time. I know that I accept that but he needs help. Help both you and I know can only come from one place.

“Fine but if he hurts him this time. Best friend or not I will kill him myself.”

“I know.”

—

 

Debbie waits a total of two days before she can see Trevor coming up the drive. She smirks a little, obviously he has decided he can’t handle this on his own. Which she expected. When he first enters the house she just looks up and gives him a few seconds before speaking.

”before you give me the go ahead you need to understand something” she speaks. He steps back seemingly a little startled not speaking. “If you do this. You can’t take it back, you can’t have him fix this and expect him to just go away, and everything go back to the way it was before. There will be no calling the police to arrest him. No jealous bullshit. You will deal with whatever consequences making that call goes with.”  He moves to the couch and sits down.

“What you’re really saying is if I want to help Ian I have to let him go. If Mickey comes here, he’ll have him back. That’s what you’re saying.”

“I’m not trying to be a bitch. You need to know what you’re asking.” She said simply. Not telling him that she had already called Mandy. And that she would go get Mickey herself if she had to.

“Yeah I get it. Make your calls.”  She nodded.

—-

Lip is in the shop working on a bike early Monday morning when he sees Trevor walk in looking more than a little out of place.  There’s only one reason he can think of for Trevor to be here.

“How is he?” He asks. Kicking himself for not already knowing. He’s been so focused lately on his own shit. His sobriety, that he hasn’t been checking up on his little brother.

”not good. He’s been angry a lot lately. Spiraling. I don’t know what to do anymore. I tried fiona, she didn’t say much.” Lip laughed at the thought.

”fionas the wrong person to ask man. Fiona hit her Gallagher family quota a long time ago. You’re here to ask me to help?”

”in a way. Debbie has a way…but it involves sneaking a fugitive over the border.” He says simply and lip fully turns to Trevor. Is this guy kidding? He’s going to get Mickey? The same Mickey that would wipe the floor with him in an instant. Oh this would be entertaining.

” I got the car. You get the address from Debs?”  Trevor nodded.

”you sure about this?” lip wipes his hands off and heads over to the sink to wash up.

Trevor visually takes a deep breath before nodding.

—-

 Mandy arrives just as Lips car is pulling out of the driveway Tuesday afternoon.  She hands him a piece of paper. “You sure that’s a good idea,” she asks pointing at Trevor in the front seat.

“Nope. It was part of the deal, however” he then leans in really close and whispers. “I’m pretty sure Debbie want Mickey to kill him for her entertainment only.”   She smiles and nods. 

“Look, he doesn’t know you’re coming. That address is his last location. That doesn’t mean it’s exact, the deal is, tell him as fast as you can that it’s about Ian.  Otherwise, he will be gone faster than shit. If he sees you, he might stick around long enough to hear you out. And do not get him locked up before it can do any good.” She finished sternly. He found himself thinking of the Mandy he used to know and how different this version of her was.  He shook the thought off and got into his car, driving towards the border.  Hoping they made it back in time to save his brother from whatever he’ll he had brought on himself.

Ian opened his eyes taking a deep breath. Today was the day he admitted to himself he wasn’t ok anymore. That all of the things weighing down on him had to be dealt with. He could wait for someone else to fix him, he had to do this. He had to do this to prove he wasn’t like her, to himself more than anyone. He had to admit to himself that this isn’t what he deserved. Even if leaving Mickey at that border was the worst decision, Mickey wouldn’t want him to live like this. In fact, if Mickey could see him now, he would kick his ass for giving up like this.

He slowly scoots to sit up and pauses. All of his energy taking just that. He’s just tired. That’s what he tells himself.  He sighs and looks around the dark room. Trying to recall all of the events from yesterday. There was a fight with trevor. He recalls the angry words he said to him. Telling him he couldn’t possibly understand him, that nobody would..except…He had stopped himself before he said it but he had seen trevors face, he knew. He wanted to feel sorry for being such a jerk but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t bring himself to do a lot of things these days.

It takes what feels like forever before he finally gets out of his bed just to make it to the bathroom. He grabs the pill bottles from the cabinet and sorts through them, before going back into his room, looking for something to eat. Hoping he left a granola bar in his bag or something, so he won't have to go downstairs. He finds a bottle of water and a granola bar in the bottom.  He eats and takes the pills and goes back to bed. At least he managed that much. “I’m still medicated, just tired.” He says to himself before he collapses back down on the bed.

“How bad is this?” Mandy asked Debbie sitting on the couch with her. The silence of the Gallagher house starting to freak her out. When they were younger, you couldn’t walk through the house without Gallaghers running everywhere. Since last night it had just been her and Debbie, and Ian who hadn’t been out of his room and she hadn’t been up to see him just yet. She was preparing herself for what she was about to see.

“it’s bad enough that his boyfriend…whom he left to run off with your brother, is currently in a car on the way to Mexico. How bad do you think it is?” Debbie speaks and Mandy sighs.

“I was afraid of that.”

\--

Lip threw his cigarette out the window. Itching for a drink more than he had in a long while. Trevor was driving him fucking insane. How did Ian date this guy? Was he always this annoying, or was it just a current defect?

“Dude…Chill the fuck out.” He said rubbing his temple. This kid needed to find his chill if he had any. Mickey was going to eat him alive. He smiled at that thought.  He never thought he would actually miss Mickey, he graded his nerves over half the time and they didn’t usually see eye to eye on anything, but at this moment, sitting in this car…he kind of really did.

 

Mandy walked up the stairs with a sandwich and some chips on a plate. Hoping that maybe seeing her would be enough to distract him from the fact that she was babying him.  A thing he hated most in the world. He was an adult who could and mostly had been taking care of himself most of his life. She knew that fact but she couldn’t help herself from trying to get through to him. Whatever was going on with him, whether it was illness related or not, she wanted to get to the bottom of it and fast.

She cracked the door open and walked in slowly sitting the food on the table and staying quiet for a moment.

“I took the meds Debs. And ate a granola bar. I cant stomach much more right now.” He said it without even looking up. At least she knew Debbie was obviously trying to take care of him. Where was everyone else? Fiona, miss high and mighty, I take care of my family, was nowhere to be found.  Where had lip been before he had taken Trevor to get Mickey? Where was Carl?  Even Liam was nowhere to be found, not that he could help Ian, but where was everyone she had left so many years ago. All the people that were supposed to take care of her best friend when she was gone, when Mickey was locked up.

“It’s not Debs.” She said softly and she saw him move swiftly. Maybe a little slow for Ian but still faster than he probably had all morning.

“Mandy?” he asked grabbing for her, she fell on top of him and chuckled.

“Didn’t miss me?” she laughed as he hugged her.

“What are you doing here?” He asked scooting over so she could lay with him. “Who called you? Wait..is it…is he…god please tell me he’s okay.” He started to panic, and she knew. She looked in his eyes even in the darkness. This wasn’t his illness, not completely, it was still there, her guess is he needed an adjustment, or he went off the meds for a while, but this was sadness, loneliness, even if Ian would never say it, he was broken. A kind of broken that had nothing to do with this shitty house, in this shitty neighborhood, it had nothing to do with his shitty family being assholes, or stupid boyfriends, it was about Mickey. It had always been about Mickey. She knew that now, and it was plain to see it all over his face.

“As far as I know he’s fine. I’m not here to tell you bad news about him, I’m here because I’m worried about you.”

“Debs called.” He said knowingly.

“Yes, she called. Apparently, Fiona thinks your fine, everything is fine. I can see Debbie is right. You aren’t.”  She said softly touching his face, he tried to pull away from her, tried to distance himself. He thought she was thinking what everyone else was always thinking of him.

“I’m taking the pills. I…wasn’t but I am now. I’m just tired is all.”

“I know that. I can see it in your face. Your adjusting. I’m not here about that, or the stupid van, or you blowing up a huge part of your life, I’m here for you to tell me what it is. Not to assume I know shit.:” She said it not only because she meant it but to remind him that no matter what, she was not his family, she would never treat him like those assholes did. He was not some broken shell of the Ian she used to know, he could come back from this, like he had come back from so many things before this.

 

Ian leaned into his best friend. “Can we talk about it later. Tell me about you first. I’m really tired of being in my head right now.” She nodded and began to talk, she held his hand as he listened to her intently.

——

Lip pulled up to the location Mandy had given him. This was apparently a place Mickey had told her about last time they talked. She didn’t know if he still came here but this bet was as good as any. Trevor was still making him want to backhand the asshole and even more now as he was looking frantically around. For what? Lip wasn’t sure he knew, except for a picture he might have seen around the house he had no idea what Mickey looked like. Lip however had grown up around Mickey. While he couldn’t spot him in a million man march like his brother could, probably with his eyes closed, he could spot Mickey in a place like this.

“Would you fucking chill. There’s no way we’re getting back over that border with you acting like you have drugs shoved up your ass.”

“This isn’t exactly easy for me ok?” Trevor snapped.  Lip rolled his eyes and tuned Trevor out looking around. He took in the surroundings, it didn’t look like so where Mickey would be, it was calm, on the beach. The beach, he turned and looked down the beach and there he was. He didn’t look like Mickey, not really. He was relaxing on the beach with the sun in his face, his hair was a shade lighter. He didn’t look like he was hiding, he just looked like some asshole on vacation. It was the way he was leaning, his body movements. They were all Mickey. No matter of time on a Mexico beach could take the south side out of Mickey Milkovich.

“There. He’s there” he said causing Trevor to freeze. If Mickey didn’t kill this kid it would be a miracle. So either Mickey was coming back in this car with them or running from the police all over again.  “Remember to tell him it’s about Ian as fast as you can.”

“You’re going to make me talk to him? Wouldn’t it be better coming from his brother”

“If you’re going to sit in a car with him all the way back to Chicago you gotta man up. Now get the fuck over there.” The truth was he needed to catch Mickey by surprise, even if it was to hold him back from killing Trevor.

 

—-

Mickey is staring out at the ocean. Thinking of the life he left behind, he does that a lot these days. He avoids finding out information of back home. He only talks to his sister: who thankfully doesn’t live there anymore. So the unwanted information  he rarely has to hear. He knows why he keeps In Touch with her. Not only because she is the only one he can trust anymore, but because if something really bad happened she needed to know where to find him. That’s why he hadn’t strayed from this area yet. He would soon, it was time to get moving, but first he had to figure out where to go.

“Mickey? Mickey Milkovich?” He bears the voice but didn’t recognize it, he turned swiftly at the voice. It wasn’t the police, he moved swiftly wrapping his hand around the throat of the douchebag standing in front of him.

“Who are you? Who sent you?” He growled out.  “You have three seconds to the get the fuck out of here before I kill you where you stand.” He says releasing him and starting to walk away. He had to get out of here. He didn’t know what this fucker wanted, and if he wasn’t on a public beach he would beat the shit out of him.  He was a good ways away before he heard the douchebag call out to him.

“It’s about Ian”  he turns back around at the name coming from the guys lips.  He walked up to him and glared at him. Who the fuck was this prick? And why the fuck was he here? 

“Talk fast”  he only hears bits and pieces after Trevor starts talking. This asshole is the ”boyfriend” that Ian went back to? The jealous anger is bubbling up in him. Ian always has that effect on him, this idiot came all the way here for what? To set him up? Make sure he isn’t in Ian’s life anymore? Fuck this.

“Go back home. I don’t know what you’re trying to do here. But I’m into going back there so you can call the police and have me arrested or some bullshit. If I ever see your face again, I will dismantle it. Got it.” He growls out.  He does get one punch in, just to make his point when he hears the voice behind him.

“Mickey,” Lip says from behind him. “He needs you” he turns swiftly away from the asshole whose lip is now bleeding to look at his ex’s brother.  He sees the pleading look in his eyes and he knows. He knows this isn’t a trap. Ian needs him. And he already knows he’s going to risk everything.

 

It takes a full day and into the next morning before Ian finally opens up to Mandy. Every moment since she left, he recounts it all. From Caleb and becoming and EMT, to Trevor and Mickey escaping. He covers Monica’s death and everything after he came back. All the way to that current moment and her heart breaks.

“He never told me what happened at the border. He didn’t even say he saw you. How did you do it? Walk away?” She asked him needing to know. She didn’t always like her brother but Ian loved him; he always had even when he probably shouldn’t have and Mickey for all his faults he loved Ian.

“I don’t know. I remember the actions, I remember telling him I couldn’t do it. That I wasn’t the same person. Like I’m some high and mighty douchebag. Like I’d moved on from my life with him. It hurt so bad but I couldn’t go…I miss him every day. Every minute.”

“Not tempted to go find him?” She had to ask.

“More than tempted but that isn’t going to happen,” he says it sternly and she fears that he won’t be receptive to Mickey showing up.

“Because you’ve moved on? With what’s his name?” Ian laughs lightly.

“Because Mickey deserves better.” He says it but she doesn’t believe it.

“Better than what? Better than you?” She asks.

“I used to think it we were good together Mandy. No matter how hard it was, we could overcome it. Even before he loved me, I knew I could love him hard enough for both of us. Then..” she watched the tears fall down his face.

“Then you got sick. But Ian…that’s been years. You are taking care of yourself. You can overcome all of this too”

“But I can’t overcome what I’ve done to him. I left him, I laughed at him, I lied about him, and then he asked me to love him enough to come with him and I left him again. Alone, on the run and to what? Be better? No. To save him. I saved him. And I can’t go back on that just because I’m the one that needs saving”

“Saved him from what? Loving you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. M

“From loving me so hard it’ll kill him. I know Mickey better than anyone. He would love me at the risk of himself. He would kill himself to save me and I can’t let him do that anymore. I can’t drag him down just to make me feel better. Just so that I can hold onto him until I crush him.”  Mandy sighed. She didn’t know how to get through to Ian that he was wrong about this. That Mickey didn’t love him at detriment to himself but in spite of himself. She didn’t know how to explain to him that she believed that he had saved Mickey long before Mickey had saved him.

——

Lip is trying not to laugh. He is really trying now to fall out of the car but this shit is just too good. Trevor is crying about his nose and lip and Mickey is glaring at him and calling him a pussy. He would never tell Mickey but he’s kinda missed how brash Mickey can be.

“Transphobic dick” Trevor snaps and lips eyes widen. He thinks he should probably pull the car over and get out of dodge. He wonders if Mickey has a gun on him. Who is he kidding? Of course, he does.

“Trans…What the fuck is travis…talking about??” he asks.

“Trevor.” He replies.

“Doesn’t matter. What is with this dude?  For someone who takes dick up the ass your awfully touchy.”

“He’s trans-Mick. Transexual.”

“huh? like you were a chick?”

“that’s not…” Trevor starts and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“I don’t fuckin’ care. Look here pipsqueak. The fact that your breathing right now, shows great restraint on my part. Let me be clear. You fuck Ian because I let you fuck Ian. Make no mistake that ginger is mine. Clear? That has fuck all to do with all that bullshit. He was left in your care, and you fucked it.. “

Lip can’t hold it in, he’s laughing deeply now. 

“Let’s get the fuck home so I can do what the rest of you have fucked up,” Mickey says grunting and looking out the window.  When Ian is better and out of this shot he’s gonna kick his ass himself just for the fact that he had to share a car with that weasel.

“Fine. But I would appreciate you keep the remarks about my gender to your fucking self.”  Mickey punches the top of his nose.

“Oh for fuck's sake pussy. I don’t care if you were born a girl, a boy or a fucking unicorn with sprinklers shooting out of your ass. I don’t like you. You’re a prick and an idiot. My concern is not you. My concern is Ian.  Now if you would kindly fuck off I'm gonna take a nap until we get close to the border. You two figure out how you’re gonna get me not arrested and don’t fuck it up.”

They almost fuck it up.  The dress thing was nothing to having to decide between making out with lip or Trevor to destruct the border control. He does neither. Ain’t fucking happening. He opts to just relax with his fake id and take a chance of going back to jail.  Thankfully the guy must have been an idiot and didn’t think twice.  Once they are away he looks between the two assholes. “If either of you ever ever think of suggesting I kiss either one of York nasty asses again I will cut some very vital organs. Disgusting fucks.”

—

They pull up to the hose and Mickey is out of the car like a fucking rocket. He runs into Fiona coming up the walk as he does and she stares at him in shock. He doesn’t say a word. He has nothing to say to her. Debbie opens the door and smiles brightly. 

“Thank god”

“Hey, Raggedy Ann. If you ever force me into a car with those fucks again…I will disown you.” He says before hugging her.

“Good to see you too Mickey,” she says.

“My snitch of a sister here?” He asks. He had gotten that much out of lip before he had even gotten in the car.

“She’s trying to get through to him. To soften the freak out of us bringing you here to see him like this. I don’t think it’s working”  she sighs and he nods.

“Get her down here and take everyone out back for a while.”  She nods knowing.

—-

Mickey waits until he is sure the assholes are all out back. Yeah now they’re all home. Carl and Liam came home before he went upstairs. Even franks ass strolled up ready to party he almost beat the fuck out of him but he didn’t have time for this shit, he walked up the stairs preparing for the battle that was Ian Gallagher.  He walked in and almost collapsed on the floor. Ian laying there staring at the ceiling, almost not even present.

“Mandy I don’t have it in me for anymore Mickey talk.  I know you’re trying to help but I just can’t go there and ruin his life like that.” He said and Mickey rolled his eyes. He should have known that’s what this was about. Ian hating on himself.

“I do believe that call is up to me asshole” he spoke and watched Ian shoot up looking at him.  He didn’t speak, he couldn’t, Mickey knew that. “Now get your fucking ass out of that bed and shower, you fucking smell.”

—

“Why are you here?” Ian asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

“That’s a stupid fucking question red.” Mickey stares him down.

“You shouldn’t have come for me. They could send you back” Ian says.

“I don’t want to hear it, Gallagher. I just spent an entire car ride with your asshole brother and your piece of shit boyfriend. I’m in no mood for you to try to play the martyr.” 

“You came here with Trevor? How even?” He asks.

“Let’s not go there. Or how you left me to come back to that dickhead. Because I might kill you if you tell me for a second that idiot is better than me. I swear Ian.”  Ian closes his eyes and feels the sound of his name on mickeys lips.

“He’s not. And he’s not why I came back mick.”

“Oh I know. Let me guess. I deserve better or some shit. Don’t start that shit either or I’m punching you. I love you, you fucking idiot. You should have been the one on that beach, not those dicks. I don’t give a fuck what you’ve done or who you think is In the wrong here. I don’t care if you don’t love me. You’re fucking family you dick. You need me, and obviously you do. You come find me. Got that?”

“Yeah, mick. I know.”

“Now start talking. I want all of it. “

And all of is what he got. It’s hours later after Ian crying and freaking out and recounting everything to him that has him running down the stairs. Ian is trying to catch up to him but not moving I. Days has slowed him down.

 

——

The back door swings open and everyone watches as Mickey fumes. “What the fuck assholes!?” He screams.

“Mickey…” Mandy starts

“No. No. I get you all have your own shit. We all do. But he’s your brother.   Carl he took care of you when you needed it the most.  Debbie, I get that you’re the reason I am here. But to let it go this long? He blew up a van. Lip, he’s your best friend, I get it he told me you’re in recovery. So you get half a pass but man up. He needs you fuckers”

“This is none of your business” it’s Fiona that speaks. And that sets him off.

“And you! You fucking bitch. You high and mighty bitch. He told me what you said to him. I would blow his life up? Really? And what exactly have you for. For him lately: he needed you. You know the sister that raised him, the sister that stood up in a court of law and promised to fucking take care of him. You go on and on about family and taking care of your own. Where were you when he was ducking drowning?? Huh? Where were you when he needed you? None of my business my ass. He is my business. You all fucked up. This could have been prevented months ago. All you had to do was pay the fuck attention.” He wanted to hit someone.

“We can’t make him take his meds” it’s Trevor this time.

“Oh don’t get me started on you. They were all off with their own shit but you were with him every day. You got him involved in this big thing that he just wanted to help wth and you made him feel like he wasn’t doing enough. You didn’t notice he was losing his fucking mind.  You are supposed to be his boyfriend you dick. And after spending an entire car ride with you I can see how. You’re useless.”

 

“Mickey,” Ian speaks from the door. “Mick, please come inside someone will see you”

“I don’t care.” He grunts.  “This is out of hand. You came back for this. I don’t think so”

Ian walks to Mickey and wraps his arms around him. “I’m ok Mickey. I’m ok.” He leans into him and Mickey calms and turns around.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to come with me Ian. I need you to be ok. I need you to be ok. I can’t survive in a world you aren’t in.” Ian holds onto him.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll never leave you again. Even if you never forgive me. I’ll be better for you. I’ll go get checked out. I’ll do whatever you want me to do.”

“Anything?” Mickey asked not caring that the entire family is watching them.

“Anything”

“Take me upstairs.”   

“What…mick I…I cant” Mickey quirks his eyebrows at him in amusement. “I mean physically”

“I’m not asking you to fuck me firecrotch.” Mickey laughs. “Just take me upstairs.” Ian nods and leads him up the stairs.

“Are you kidding me?!” Trevor calls and neither Ian or Mickey turn around as they made their way into the house to work out their own shit. 

 

—-

It only took a week before both of them were back on the back in Mexico. Ian decided to do what he should have done the first time and Mickey showed him the beach and his favorite spot.  

“I love you,” Ian said late the first night they were in their new little house.

“Stop being a sap and come here” Ian laughed as he kissed The man that had held his heads in his rough hands for most of his life

**Author's Note:**

> mysticallygallavich @tumblr


End file.
